


The Best I've Ever Had

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: You and Josh make out for the first time.





	The Best I've Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of It's Easy. You can read that first, if you want. This is also the closest thing to smut i’ve ever written but it doesn’t go quite that far.
> 
> Feedback and comments are very welcome. Enjoy!

Fumbling with your keys, you unlocked your apartment door. Josh sighed, looking around the small hallway as you shut the door behind you with a click.  
“Hey, I’m home!” you called through the apartment, waiting for an answer but there was none. You took a moment to text your roommate not to come home for a while, then placed your keys on the bookshelf that was lined with trinkets which caught Josh’s eye.  
“These are cool. Where did you get them?” he asked.   
“I made them in a ceramics class.” Josh looked at you, impressed. He picked up one of your little sculptures; a simple leaf, the veins carved in swirling patterns, shiny and glazed with all shades of green. He admired it closely and put it back as carefully as he could. You gave him a small smile, shrugging off your hoodie and kicking off your shoes. Josh did the same and he followed you into the living room.

It was dark out now, so, you closed the curtains and flicked the switch which filled the room with soft, yellow light. Feeling a little bit awkward, as you hadn’t had company in a while, you shrugged and gestured around the cluttered room.  
“Make yourself at home, I guess.” Josh took you up on that and made himself as comfortable as he could on your wood framed couch. The cushions were quite thin. He patted the space beside him and you sat down.  
“So…” Josh began, scooching his butt over so that he was sitting closer to you, “I meant to ask… how was that kiss?”  
You blushed. “It was really lovely.” you answered truthfully. “I only have one other kiss to compare but it did not feel _anything_ like that. Ours was kind of surreal.”  
“Yeah, honestly, I didn’t think you’d like me in that way. I was kind of surprised you wanted to.” Josh confessed. You smiled, shaking your head and turned to face him a little more, feeling brave.  
“Of course I wanted to. I want to.” you spoke gently.  
“You want to? Now? _Again_?” He swallowed and gazed into your eyes nervously.  
“Yeah, I mean, only if you want. We can just put a film on instead?” you quickly added, hoping you didn’t just embarrass yourself.

You moved to get up and look through your DVD collection but Josh grabbed your hand before you could leave his side.  
“No, stay. Please. I want to. Like, really bad.” His cheeks were rosy now and he licked his lips.  
You intertwined your fingers with his and laughed lightly, moving your face closer and breathing in his scent; you could smell the coconut conditioner he’d used that morning. Josh bit his lip again, this seemed to be a nervous habit, and you couldn’t resist him anymore. You placed your lips on his and kissed him tenderly. As soon at your lips touched, you both fluttered your eyes closed and you felt his hand grip yours tighter. Your other hand came up to cup his face as you took control and opened your mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Josh moaned quietly at the new sensation and leaned in further to feel more of you. He brought his hand up to caress your waist and you felt your face warm up. You pulled away from his lips with a quiet smack and leaned your forehead against his, sighing.  
Josh chuckled. “That’s fun.” he almost slurred, untangling his fingers from yours and letting his hand join the other on your waist. You rested yours on his shoulder. His lips were pink and swollen from kissing you and you could hear him breathing heavily. Josh’s gaze moved to your body, taking in the sight as he ran his hands up and down your sides. He paused for a moment, looking back up to your face, into your eyes. “Can I…?” You knew what he was asking and you nodded.

Josh hesitantly brought his hand up towards your clothed chest and squeezed gently.  
“Soft.” he murmured, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. A wave of arousal washed over you and you grabbed ahold of his hand, pushing it closer into you, coaxing him to squeeze harder. Josh’s lips found yours again. Any anxiety that either of you felt before was long gone. His kisses moved to the corner of your mouth, to your cheek and down to your neck; his hand still resting on your breast and his thumb occasionally swiping over your nipple as he felt it harden under his touch. This was completely new territory for both of you but it was welcome. The sensation of his soft lips leaving wet kisses on your neck was intoxicating. Josh moved your hair in order to reach more of your skin and you tilted your head to the side, inviting him to keep going. When he sucked particularly hard and grazed your sensitive skin with his teeth, you couldn’t help but moan and then giggle, feeling a little self-conscious about your noises.  
“That tickled.” you gasped, breathing erratically. Josh giggled with you, his face buried in your neck.

You kissed each other lazily for a while, until you found yourselves simply cuddling; occasionally placing soft kisses on hands and cheeks.  
“How was that?” you asked, hiding a coy smile as you rested your legs across his lap and your head on his shoulder.   
Josh hummed, kissed your forehead and answered, “The best I’ve ever had.”


End file.
